Far Away
by CoralBlue13
Summary: Jarak yang jauh maupun pendek tak berpengaruh pada besarnya perasaan kita pada seseorang dimana kita merasa dekat dengan mereka dimanapun mereka berada.Bahkan di dunia mimpi sekalipun.


**Rate :** K+

**Pairing :** Sora x Roxas

**The Song I Used For This Fic :** Nickelback-Far Away

**Note :** Oneshot pertama gue. Jujur aja, 'ni cerita gaje setengah mati. Sori bgt klo aneh. Gw sendiri gk suka gimana hasilnya. Tapi RnR aja deh, ya?

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>_Jarak yang jauh maupun pendek tak berpengaruh pada besarnya perasaan kita pada seseorang dimana kita merasa dekat dengan mereka dimanapun mereka berada_**-**

**-Bahkan di dunia mimpi sekalipun-**

**[..]F a r A w a y[..]**

This time, this place  
>Misused, mistakes<br>Too long, too late  
>Who was I to make you wait?<p>

Sakit. Sakit sekali. Mengapa aku dapat merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa ini?

"Hei! Mana dokternya! Dia sekarat!" Seruan Axel, sahabat yang kumiliki sejak kecil, berdengung di telinga. Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Cih, berat. Untuk membuka kelopak mata saja sudah seberat ini bagaimana dengan menggerakkan tangan? Pasti lebih berat lagi.

"Roxas, bertahanlah! Axel sedang memanggil dokter! Bertahanlah, sayang!" Namine, tunanganku. Ya, tunangan. Walaupun aku tidak yakin sejak kapan aku melamarnya. Yang pasti cincin di jari manis tangan kananku sudah terlihat semenjak aku bangun di kamarku, semenjak aku terbangun dari mimpi itu. Mimpi mengenai seseorang.

Seseorang yang tak kukenal, namun aku cintai.

Aneh? Memang aneh. Keanehan dalam mencintai seseorang dalam dunia mimpi adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa, juga mengerikan. Tapi kengerian itu justru yang membuatku semakin terikat _padanya_. Kengerian yang menyeramkan adalah pita merah yang menghubungkanku dengan _dirinya_. Seram berarti aku serius _dengannya_.

Baiklah, kata-kataku sudah sangat membingungkan kalian semua. Tapi, hebat juga. Hanya dengan memikirkan-_nya_, aku dapat melupakan rasa sakit di dunia nyata.

"Lelet banget sih tuh dokter ke sini! Tahu ada orang yang sekarat!" Axel kembali berseru membuyarkan lamunanku. _Good grief Axel, you make me remember the pain_…

"Biar aku saja yang panggil! Axel, jaga Roxas!" Namine beranjak dari kursinya dan melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari tanganku. Hah, sejak kapan dia sudah memegang tanganku? Cih, pasti karena tanganku sudah mati rasa.

"Roxas, bertahan, OK? Dokter lelet itu pasti bisa menyembuhkanmu. Aku jamin!" Katanya dengan seringai yang dipaksakan, membuatku tersenyum namun karena sakit terlihat seperti aku sedang menggertakan gigi. Tuhan, mengapa Engkau membiarkan virus ini menggerogoti tubuhku? Aku sudah merasakan rasa sakitnya. Aku sudah merasakan bagaimana pedihnya. Aku sudah melalui penderitaannya. Mengapa Engkau masih membiarkanku disini? Panggillah aku! Bunuhlah aku!

Apa yang Engkau tunggu?

Ah, ya. Aku ingat, ini bukan salahnya. Melainkan diriku sendiri. Karena aku terus berjuang keras melawan penyakitku untuk terus bertahan hidup. Aku bertahan hidup karena masih ada yang perlu kulakukan di dunia. Juga karena jika diriku mati, aku tak akan dapat bertemu dengannya di dunia mimpi, karena aku tahu, _dia_ tidak ada di dunia akhirat. Karena itu aku terus berjuang demi dirinya. Seberapa besar rasa sakit itu kurasakan. Rasa sakit itu tidak akan mengalahkan rasa sakit dimana aku terpaksa meninggalkannya.

Karena ditinggal dan meninggalkan adalah dua hal yang sangat, sangat, menyakitkan.

Setelah itu mataku kembali terasa berat. Sekarang aku tidak melawan. Aku membiarkan mataku tertutup. Apakah akhirnya Tuhan akan memanggilku dan mengeluarkan jiwaku dari tubuh yang fana ini? Sayangnya, tidak.

Aku hanya tertidur.

**~*oOo*~**

Just one chance, just one breath  
>Just in case there's just one left<br>'Cause you know  
>You know, you know<p>

Mataku terbuka. Pemandanganku berubah. Bukan lagi ruang UGD berbau obat rumah sakit yang memuakkan. Melainkan padang rumput hijau nan luas dengan satu pohon yang ditumbuhi dengan dedaunan yang rimbun dan tengah menjadi tempatku berteduh dari sinar matahari yang bersinar terik namun tidak mengganggu hawa udara yang begitu sejuk.

Aku tersenyum. Aku tahu tempat ini. Tempat ini bukankan tempat dimana aku _dengannya_ pertama kali bertemu? Pertama kali saling berbagi cerita? Pertama kali saling merasakan keberadaan satu sama lain? Tempat yang menyimpan berbagai kenangan tak terlihat. Kenangan yang hanya akan melayang-layang di ruang mimpi. Kenangan yang tak akan dapat kutemui pada album foto manapun. Karena kenangan tersebut hanya tersimpan di sini. Dimensi mimpi.

Aku berdiri dari tempatku bersandar, di bawah pohon besar itu. Aku melihat keadaan sekitar, tak ada yang berubah. Rumput-rumput itu masih hijau. Langit masih biru. Matahari masih bersinar. Senyumanku semakin lebar. Kemudian aku melangkahkan kakiku. Dari langkah yang pelan, menjadi langkah yang cepat. Aku berlari menyusuri padang rumput. Kaki telanjangku dapat merasakan bagaimana lembutnya rumput-rumput yang terinjak. Kedua tanganku terlentang, menerima angin sejuk yang datang menerpa. Aku tertawa seakan tak ada beban. Seakan beberapa menit yang lalu aku tidak merasakan sakit yang mengilukan itu. Aku merasa bebas. Aku merasa puas.

Tunggu. Aku tidak puas.

Aku belum puas!

Karena dirinya belum datang ke surga ini!

"Hei! Dimana kamu!" Aku berusaha memanggil-_nya. _Tak tahu apa dia dengar atau tidak. Aku tetap berusaha memanggilnya. Memanggil apa yang tidak ada di dunia nyata. Hehehe, aku tidak peduli. Karena dia ada dalam dunia ini. Dia ada dalam duniaku. Karena apa?

Karena dia adalah orang yang kucintai.

Aku memanggil, memanggil, dan memanggil. Tetap tak ada jawaban, aku masih belum menyerah, aku tetap memanggilnya, sekarang dengan suara yang lebih keras daripada biasanya.

"_So_—"

"…Ada yang memanggil…"

"Siapa?"

"Sang pemimpi…"

"Makhluk imajinasimu lagi? Ah, kapan kamu mau dewasa?"

Seringai. "Kapan-kapan…"

"Hem…Kamu aneh…"

"Justru keanehan ini yang membuat diriku terikat dengannya…"

"…Pergilah, aku bingung dengan dirimu…"

"Terima kasih …"

Aku melihatnya.

Aku melihat dirinya.

Apakah ini mimpi?

Ah, ya, ini memang mimpi.

Aku tersenyum lebar lalu berlari ke arahnya yang juga tengah memasang senyum jenakanya padaku. Aku menyukai senyumannya, karena senyumannya selalu berkata bahwa kau-akan-bahagia-disini-bersamaku. Dan itu memang benar. Aku bahagia disini, bersamanya.

"Hei So—" Dia mendekap mulutku. Kemudian dia berbisik, "Apa kau lupa, Roxas? Kau tidak boleh menyebut namaku disini…"

Ah, ya, aku ingat. Aku pun mengangguk mengiyakan. Dia kembali tersenyum, baguslah.

"Hei, apa kau tahu? Seminggu yang lalu aku menang lagi, lho! Juara 1 lomba lari! Hebat banget 'kan?" Kataku girang, mengingat keberhasilan yang kucapai waktu itu. Rasa senang akibat meraih kemenangan belum meninggalkan hatiku. Apalagi karena sekarang dia sedang memelukku.

"Itu hebat, Roxas! Kau sudah berjuang keras 'bukan!" Dia mengangkatku ke atas, membuatku tertawa. Terkadang, aku bisa bersikap seperti anak kecil, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku sedang berada di dunia mimpi, tempatku bisa bertindak, bertingkah laku, berkata-kata bebas tanpa ada yang melarang. _Dia_ juga tidak pernah mengeluh dengan _diriku_. Jadi, dia bukanlah masalah bagiku.

Dia menurunkanku, kemudian duduk di atas padang rumput tersebut lalu dia menyenderkan tubuhnya. Matanya menatap langit yang berwarna biru sama seperti matanya. Senyumnya tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Aku pun ikut menyenderkan tubuhku disebelahnya. Kepalaku menoleh, dan mataku masih menatapnya.

That I love you, I have loved you all along  
>And I miss you, been far away for far too long<br>I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go  
>Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore<p>

"Roxas…" Diaberkata lirih, membuatku mengangkat sebelah alisku padanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku tak kalah lirihnya. Perlahan, senyumnya pun menghilang. Dengan mata yang masih menatap langit biru, dia berkata, "Aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu di tempat ini lagi…"

Terkejut, aku memelototkan mataku. Apa tadi aku salah dengar? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Kata-kata itu terdengar jelas di telingaku. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku lalu aku pun mengubah posisiku menjadi posisi duduk. Dengan emosi yang tak terbendung lagi. Aku berseru padanya.

"_Apa yang kau katakan? Apa maksudmu? Kau bohong, 'kan? Katakan padaku bahwa kau tengah bercanda dan gagal membuatku tertawa. Karena jujur saja! Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!_" Dia menghembuskan nafas berat dengan seruanku yang keluar dari mulutku dalam volume yang luar biasa keras. Dadaku naik turun, nafasku terengah-engah. Dia pun mengubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk dan menatap mataku dengan tatapan serius untuk pertama kalinya.

"Aku tidak bohong, Roxas. Aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi…"

Mulutku menganga. Mataku masih melotot. Telingaku berusaha mencerna kata-katanya dengan benar. Akhirnya, ketika aku mengerti apa maksudnya. Aku memegang kedua bahunya lalu mengguncangkan tubuhnya. Aku tak percaya! Aku _tak mau_ percaya! Mengapa dia memilih jujur daripada bohong? Mengapa hal tersebut harus menjadi _kebenaran_?

"Aku tidak percaya! Ke-kenapa kau tidak akan kembali lagi kesini! A-aku sudah berusaha! Aku berusaha untuk tetap hidup! Aku berusaha untuk tertidur untuk masuk dalam mimpi, bukan pergi dari dunia ini ke dunia akhirat! Aku terus berusaha! Dan kau tahu? Itu demi mimpiku, itu semua demi impianku. Dan juga…Demi dirimu!" Aku berkata panjang lebar. Aku tidak peduli dia mendengarkannya atau tidak, tapi aku tetap mengatakannya. Mataku berkaca-kaca, lalu tumpahlah air mataku. Aku tidak peduli untuk menangis disini. Tak ada yang akan mengejek, tak ada yang akan mengatakan 'kau ini cowok! Tidak seharusnya kau menangis' . Juga karena disinilah aku dapat menangis keras. Apalagi di depannya.

Aku dapat mencurahkan hatiku sesukaku.

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan sedih. Ketahuan sekali dia juga tidak bisa meninggalkanku begitu saja. Hati kecilku berseringai penuh kemenangan. Benar 'kan? Kau tak dapat meninggalkanku! Kau tak mau meninggalkanku!

"_Karena aku mencintaimu!_"

Dia terkejut, aku tahu karena aku melihat bagaimana matanya melebar menatapku. Dirinya membeku. Aku pun ikut membeku. Kemudian, perlahan aku menyentuh bibirku. Apa aku sudah mengatakannya? Bahwa aku mencintai dirinya?

Mataku kembali menatapnya. Sekarang dia tidak terlihat terkejut, melainkan terlihat serius. Kemudian keseriusan pada wajahnya mulai mencair dan tergantikan dengan senyuman yang menurutku sangatlah indah. Lebih indah dari senyuman-senyuman yang dia berikan padaku sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih Roxas…Tapi, aku…"

Mataku kembali melebar. Entah mengapa, aku merasa padang rumput yang kupijaki bergetar. Gempa sedang terjadi untuk pertama kalinya, tapi anehnya aku tidak aneh dengan hal itu. Aku hanya merasa aneh dan terkejut ketika melihat bayangan dirinya kembali menjauh. Tidak! Aku tidak mau dia menjauh dariku! Maka dari itu, aku berdiri mengejarnya.

"Tunggu! Tunggu dulu!" Seruku penuh dengan keputusasaan. Langit biru yang cerah mulai menghitam dan dipenuhi awan mendung. Rintik hujan mulai jatuh dan semakin lama semakin deras membuatku basah kuyup. Padang rumput yang tadi hijau entah mengapa rumput tersebut menjadi kering secara misterius dan tak ada lagi warna hijau yang menyelimuti tanah itu. Pohon besar itu menggugurkan daunnya. Bayangan dirinya terus menerus menjauh. Semakin jauh. Semakin jauh.

"_Tu_—"

One my knees, I'll ask  
>Last chance for one last dance<br>'Cause with you I'd withstand  
>All of it to hold your hand<p>

Aku terjatuh. Lututku berdarah, tapi aku tidak merasakan sakit. Aku menegadahkan kepalaku melihat dirinya yang sudah menjadi titik di lensa mataku. Aku berusaha berdiri, tapi kakiku tak mau mendukungku. Aku terduduk pada satu lutut yang menyentuh tanah. Aku berseru keras. Mengalahkan kilat petir yang menyebabkan suara besar.

"_KEMBALI PADAKU! AKU TIDAK MAU KAU PERGI! AKU MENCINTAIMU! AKU TERUS BERJUANG UNTUKMU! KENAPA KAU HARUS PERGI DARI SISIKU!_" Aku berteriak keras. Terus berteriak. Lama kelamaan pandanganku semakin kabur. Aku tak dapat melihat jelas. Aku terjatuh, wajahku membentur tanah. Melihat dengan pasrah bayangannya yang semakin menghilang, tapi aku masih dapat melihat senyumannya yang terlihat samar-samar.

Juga membaca gerakan mulutnya yang seakan mengatakan, "Bukan aku yang meninggalkanmu. Melainkan kau yang meninggalkanku…"

I'd give it all, I'd give for us  
>Give anything but I won't give up<br>'Cause you know  
>You know, you know<p>

**~*oOo*~**

"Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi, kita hanya bisa menunggu waktu…"

Axel dan Namine menatap dokter itu dengan tatapan nanar, kemudian mereka menoleh padaku yang kembali membuka mata. Namine yang sudah banjir air mata pun tersenyum dan kembali menoleh pada dokter yang sepertinya sedari tadi aku bermimpi, dia memeriksa keadaanku.

"Tapi, lihat, Dok! Dia dapat membuka matanya! Dia terbangun! Bukankah itu pertanda bagus?" Tanya Namine. Terdengar jelas nada penuh pengharapan dari suaranya. Tapi dokter itu tetap menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Senyum Namine, kembali terjatuh. Axel yang sudah menahan emosinya pun berseru, "Apa maksud lo, sih? Lo tahu 'kan dia sudah sadar! Lihat! Dia udah bangun! Kenapa lo masih juga berpendapat kayak gitu! Gak mau lihat orang bahagia, ya, Dok!"

Axel sudah bersiap untuk meninju dokter itu, tapi dihentikan oleh Namine, "A-Axel! Tenang dulu!"

Axel melotot pada Namine, "Gimana aku bisa tenang kalau sahabatku sendiri dibilang tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup dan tinggal menunggu waktu sampai akhirnya dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya?"

"Sudahlah, Axel. Aku sendiri sudah tidak kuat. Biarkan aku pergi…"

Suaraku yang serak dan tak memiliki tenaga membuat seisi ruangan itu sunyi. Namine yang pertama kali membuyarkan kesunyian itu dengan tangisannya yang semakin keras. Axel masih menatapku tidak percaya. Dokter yang berada di sebelahku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"A-apa maksudmu, Roxas? Bu-bukankah kau pernah berkata 'aku akan terus berjuang untuk bertahan hidup'? Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Axel lirih. Ketidakpercayaan, kesedihan, kekecewaan yang dia rasakan pada sahabatnya, yaitu aku sendiri, karena aku berkata seperti itu membuatku tersenyum lemah.

"Karena aku sudah lelah, Axel. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi. Mungkin ini adalah saatnya, aku pergi dari sini…"

Namun alas an yang lebih tepat adalah : _Karena dia tidak berada di sisiku lagi, karena itu untuk apa aku hidup?_

Axel menggertakan giginya. Kemudian dia memegang kedua bahuku dengan keras. Jelas sekali dia tidak rela membiarkanku pergi, kemudian setelah menutup matanya dengan kernyitan dahi yang terlihat menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang berpikir keras, akhirnya dia menghembuskan nafas berat dan berkata, "Kalau begitu, mengapa dirimu masih ada disini? Melihat keadaanmu, sudah seharusnya kau pergi dari dunia ini jauh sebelum hari ini datang…Apa yang kau tunggu, Roxas?"

Mataku yang tadi menatap Axel pun pergi menatap langit-langit ruang UGD yang berwarna putih pucat. Sama seperti warna kulitku yang semakin memudar seiring virus-virus HIV/AIDS biadab itu menggerogoti tubuhku. Lalu, keluarlah bisikan dari mulutku.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu, karena aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak ada…"

Axel, Namine, dan juga dokter itu menatapku bingung. Aku hanya tertawa kecil, kemudian kembali mengeluarkan suara, "_So_—"

Dan dalam waktu yang sama, pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka.

**And I see my object of desire, of love, looking at me**.

That I love you, I have loved you all along  
>And I miss you, been far away for far too long<br>I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go  
>Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore<p>

Dia datang.

Dia nyata.

Dia memang ada.

Dan sekarang dia tengah menatapku serius walaupun senyumannya terlihat pada wajahnya. Senyuman sedih.

"Hei, Roxas…Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu dalam keadaan begini, ya?" Katanya dengan suara berat. Itukah suaranya yang asli? Yang bergetar di telingaku? Aku masih menatapnya kosong, membuatnya tertawa kecil. Kemudian, dia berjalan ke arahku tidak memperdulikan Axel, Namine, dan seorang dokter yang menatapnya penuh kebingungan dan keterkejutan.

Setelah dia berada di sampingku, berdiri di sampingku. Dia pun mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

"Kau menungguku 'bukan, Roxas?"

Aku menatapnya, masih dengan tatapan kosong. Aku dapat melihat emosinya yang terus terpendam pada matanya. Perlahan dia mengelus wajahku dengan tangannya. Rambut coklatnya yang mengarah kemana-mana menyentuh dahiku. Mata birunya terus menatapku penuh dengan rasa. Apakah itu? Kasih sayang?

Kemudian dia mengatakan kata-kata yang dari dulu ingin kudengar keluar dari mulutnya.

So far away, been far away for far too long  
>So far away, been far away for far too long<br>But you know  
>You know, you know<p>

I wanted  
><span>I wanted you to stay<span>  
><span>'Cause I needed<span>  
><span>I need to hear you say<span>

"_I love you, I have loved you all along. And I forgive you for being away for far too long. So keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore. Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go_…"

Setelah berkata demikian, dia menutup jarak antara wajahku dengan wajahnya. Mengecup bibirku lembut.

"Kau sudah berjuang keras, Roxas…"

Dan aku sadar, bukanlah dirinya yang semakin jauh dariku. Melainkan aku yang semakin jauh dari dirinya.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa.

Yang kutahu, dia menatapku sembari tersenyum. Senyuman indah yang untuk kedua kulihat dari dirinya.

"Istirahatlah, Roxas…Beristirahatlah dengan tenang…Kau sudah berjuang keras…Dan tenanglah, aku akan terus berada di sisimu…"  
>Mendengarnya, membuatku meneteskan air mata.<p>

Air mata yang terakhir.

Keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
>Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go<br>Hold on to me, never let me go  
>Hold on to me, never let me go<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Sampai jumpa lagi...Sora...<em>"


End file.
